


Kinktober 2020

by whiteblossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Shika, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom
Summary: A collection of smut drabbles for the month of October, AKA Kinktober.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Temari, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 65
Kudos: 112





	1. Obito/Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely smut, and I’d like to reiterate that all my smut is between consenting adults! So enjoy. ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed the first day of Kinktober, so I’m starting with day 2! Daddy Kink 😍

She’s not quite sure when it started. This  _ need _ to be taken care of, the uncontrollable urge to _ let go _ . She supposed it started some time after becoming Medical Director, something she had never asked for, but was expected of her all the same. 

The first year was overwhelming for her. The expectations of running a hospital coupled with the emotional trauma the war had left her with nearly ruined her, leaving her a hollow shell of her former self. 

It wasn’t until the second year that solace came in the form of a man just as broken and lonely as she was. 

Obito Uchiha often spent his time in the outskirts of the village in a desperate attempt to avoid the cold glares and insults both civilians and shinobi threw his way. This was his penance. Even Kakashi couldn’t coax him out of his carefully barricaded walls.

Maybe it was his sad smile that made her gravitate toward him. Or maybe it was his grief stricken eyes. Eyes that called out to the deepest part of her soul, the part of her that craved to satisfy and to please. The same eyes that consumed her now, as she worked her mouth down the length of his cock. 

Obito gathers her hair in between his fist, hissing through clenched teeth as she takes him in his entirety. He bucks his hips forward, smirking in satisfaction when Sakura gags almost obscenely and her eyes water. He repeats the motion, this time with more force, groaning when he feels her throat constrict around his shaft. 

“That’s it. Be a good girl and take all of daddy’s cock.” 

The praise has Sakura keening, eyes rolling to the back of her head as he takes his pleasure from her, tongue reaching out to stroke against twin sacks every time he presses forward. 

Obito lets out a curse, tugging her head back roughly, chuckling when Sakura lets out a desperate whine. Her mouth chases his cock, greedily seeking the taste of him, but his hold on her hair is unrelenting. 

He pulls her up towards him, placing a soft kiss to her already bruised and swollen lips before dragging his tongue down the length of her neck and back up toward the sensitive patch of skin just below her ear. 

She moans at his ministrations, shifting her hips so his cock is situated between her folds, already soaking with arousal. The hitch in his breath causes her lips to spread into a coy smile, and she pressed down just enough to envelope the head of his cock inside her. 

Obito growls, a feral noise that resonates deep within his chest, and suddenly, Sakura is on her back, legs spread and knees pressed into her chest. 

His pupils are blown wide, upper lip curled into a sneer and she swears she could come from the sight alone. He digs his fingers into the muscles of her thighs, pressing them further back so that her knees are nearly adjacent to her ears, gliding his cock in between the seam of her folds. She bucks her hips, a vain attempt to create more friction, but his hold on her legs only tightens.

“Didn’t I tell you, that teasing isn’t nice? I thought I taught you better than that.” He punctuates his sentence by thrusting against her engorged clit and Sakura nearly sobs, breath coming out in shaky gasps as she attempts to form coherent sentences. “I’m sorry, I -“ 

Obito’s hand comes down on the side of her thigh, swift and harsh. “I’m sorry,  _ what?” _

“Daddy! I’m sorry, Daddy!” 

“ _ Good girl.” _

Without warning, he buries himself inside of her in one swift thrust and Sakura  _ comes _ , relishing in the way that he stretches her,  _ fills  _ her. Her hands fist into the white sheets beneath her, eyes screwed shut as her entire nervous system is bombarded with pleasure.

Obito moves his hips back, fighting against the ripples of her inner muscles that are intent on keeping him buried in her heat, only to push past them once more. He sets an unrelenting pace, hands keeping Sakura spread open for him, watching as his cock disappears in the junction between her legs. 

Sakura’s heady moans escalate in volume, and he can tell by the fluttering of her walls that she’s close again. He releases one of her legs to press his index and middle finger against her clit, circling almost frantically as he feels his own orgasm approaching.

The sight of her writhing underneath him, split open by his cock draws a groan from him. “ _ Fuck,  _ you look so good on Daddy’s cock. Are you gonna come again? Will you come again for Daddy?”

Sakura doesn’t get to answer, gasping as her second orgasm tears through her. It’s stronger than the first, almost painful as it hurtles through the already overstimulated nerve endings that decorate her body. Obito’s fingers continue to circle her clit and each thrust of his cock has her sobbing daddy, daddy like a broken record until he spills himself inside of her a few thrusts later. The feel of his spend coating her walls nearly unravels her again, a blissful sigh leaving her parted lips as she basks in being filled by him. 

He grinds against her a few more times before pulling out, the sound of him extracting himself from her sodden entrance resonating through the room. The sound causes the corner of his mouth to tug into a hint of a smile, and Sakura’s belly flutters.

“Let me see.” 

Sakura parts her folds for him and Obito watches, enraptured at the sight of his seed overflowing, trickling down onto the sheets beneath her. He catches the excess with two fingers and works it back into her with slow, even thrusts, only pulling away when she winces from overstimulation. 

He settles down beside her, extending his arm so she can curl up against him and presses a kiss to the crown of her head. She sighs, contentedly, returning the affection with a kiss against his jaw before pulling away enough to look up at him. 

“Was I good, Daddy?” 

He laughs, eyes alit with mirth at her insatiable need to please him. “You were perfect, kitten.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? 👀 
> 
> ❤️ = Loved it  
> 🔥 = Spicy  
> 😈 = More ObitoSaku
> 
> Give me a follow on tumblr @wickedblossom13


	2. ShikaSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a drabble. A DRABBLE! and i somehow turned it into whatever the fuck this is. 😂 anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> Day 3! Dom!Shika and a Sub!Sakura
> 
> I’d also like to thank my fandom sister Ceeya, for gifting me this cute fluff story ft ShikaSaku. ❤️ So if after this filthy smut you guys would like to cleanse your souls, read this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779900/chapters/65328202

Shikamaru takes a final drag of his cigarette, putting it out against the ashtray beside him and releasing the smoke between pursed lips in a slow, steady exhale. His eyes rake over Sakura’s naked form, seated on her haunches in between his parted legs and hands folded on her lap as she waits for his next command. 

He likes seeing her like this. Silent,  _ obedient _

Minutes pass, the ticking of the clock only adding to Sakura’s restlessness, and Shikamaru allows his lips to pull into a smug smirk as he watches her small, dainty fists clench and unclench. There’s something about knowing the raw strength her hands hold that makes it that much more satisfying to bend her to his will, to make her so compliant. 

He rises from the chair, grasping the edge of his shirt and pulling it over his head before working to undo his pants. His movements are slow, almost languid, but she knows him better than that. She knows each of his movements are calculated, planned out 5 steps in advance. So she remains seated, eyes fixed on the floor even as she sees his pants pool around his ankles. His index finger grazes against her cheek, hooking just underneath her chin to tilt her head up.

Emerald eyes turn a forest green at the sight of his shaft; hard, thick, and long. Her thighs clench, pressing together in a desperate attempt to ease the ache between her legs. She wants to taste him, choke on his cock and let him ruin her. 

Sakura whines when he pushes his index finger between her lips, stroking her tongue with the pad of his calloused appendage. Shikamaru chuckles at her enthusiasm, gliding the digit in and out of her mouth in steady strokes. “Greedy girl. You want my cock in your mouth don’t you?” 

She nods immediately, jutting her tongue out further as he continues the shallow thrusts of his finger, bearing down and coaxing her mouth open before withdrawing. 

Her eyes follow the movement of his hand, watching as he wraps it around the base of his cock, angling it towards her and grunting when he rubs the mushroom shaped head against her tongue. “Show me.” 

Sakura lets out a breathy moan at the first taste of his arousal; salty and musky, tinged with something solely unique to Shikamaru. She relaxes her jaw, working her mouth over the thickest part of his shaft until her nose is pressed firmly against his pelvis. 

“Look up.” Her eyes flicker up to meet his, flushed cheeks streaked with tears and drool dribbling down her chin. “Fuck,” he curses, “your mouth looks so pretty stuffed with my cock.” 

She hums in appreciation, eyes glazing over at the praise and thanks him by extending her tongue to lick at the neglected twin sacks before swallowing. 

Shikamaru groans, the feel of her throat constricting around him nearly breaking his carefully constructed resolve. He pulls his hips back, grasping her head with both hands before snapping his hips forward. The sound of her nearly choking only spurring him on as he fucks her mouth. 

The feel of him burying his cock in her throat is heaven for Sakura. She wants to please him, let him use her until her throat is so raw that she can’t speak. She hollows out her cheeks, creating a tighter seal around his shaft, preening when his hips stutter in their movement. 

She whimpers when he pulls away, grabbing her chin in a firm hold when she attempts to take him in her mouth again. “You’ll take what I give you, kitten. Now get on the bed. I want you face down, ass in the air and legs spread.” 

The position is lewd, but there’s no hesitation from her when she buries her face in the sheets and arches her back, parting her legs so far apart that the slick falls from her folds and dribbles down her thighs. 

She can hear his hum of approval behind her as he ghosts his fingers against the small of her back, tracing up the length of her spine until his hand is pressed against the base of her scalp. “Don’t move.” 

He strokes his thumb over her nape and Sakura purrs in satisfaction, head tilting back and pressing her head further into his palm. 

Immediately Shikamaru’s fingers curl into a fist, pink tendrils of hair stretched taut between his hand as he roughly presses her face into the mattress. Sakura’s face contorts into a grimace of pain but she can’t help the moan that escapes her lips when he speaks, mouth pressed against the shell of her ear, “Didn’t I say not to move?”

The deep timber of his voice resonates through her body, making her inner walls clench and forcing another gush of arousal down her legs. His hand retreats from her hair, only to find purchase against the curve of her ass. He sinks his fingers into her bottom, kneading the flesh, spreading her apart for his viewing pleasure. She gasps when she feels his lips against the other cheek, shivering when he murmurs against it, “Good girls are supposed to be able to follow directions, kitten.” 

It’s a barely concealed reprimand and Sakura nearly sobs at the indication. “Shika, please-“ 

“Mm, please what?” He peppers the curve of her ass with soft kisses, trailing down until she can feel his breath puff against her moist folds.

“ _ Please _ , I’ll be a good girl.”

He chuckles before pressing a sloppy kiss in between her sodden lips, grip tightening on her hip when she spasms under his touch. “I think you need to be disciplined first. Don’t you, kitten?”

Shikamaru doesn’t wait for a response, pulling her to scoot closer to the edge of the bed. He stands at attention, length cradled in between her thighs, and it takes every bit of Sakura’s willpower to not buck against him.

He presses the head of his cock against her clit, groaning at the feel of her slick coating him and speaks through clenched teeth. “I want you to count, kitten. Out loud.” 

Sakura nods, gasping when he fucks her wet seam and simultaneously lands his palm against her ass. The sting of his hand mingles with the pleasure of his cock against her clit, and she almost forgets to count. “O-one!”

Shikamaru  _ tsks,  _ while he repeats the motion, length gliding between her folds and hand coming down on her. “Louder!” 

This time Sakura cries out, eyes shut and mouth open. “ _ Fuck!  _ Two!”

“That’s it. Good girl.”

He spanks her 8 more times and she’s so wet she can hear the sound of his cock sliding between her folds, spreading her slick. Every neuron is in disarray, simultaneously firing signals of pleasure and pain. She’s sobbing, face buried in she sheets, muffled voice calling out for him to take her, to  _ fuck _ her. 

Shikamaru traces the hand print he’s left on her with a gentle touch, whispering soft words of encouragement and praise. “You did so good, kitten. So,  _ so, good. _ Do you want to know what your reward is?”

Sakura nods, looking back at him over her shoulder and whimpers at the predatory look in his eyes. His dark brown eyes are nearly black, pupils blown wide. “I’m going to wreck that pretty pink pussy of yours.” 

He grasps the base of his cock, already soaked with her essence, and in one swift stroke he’s buried to the hilt. Sakura cries, hips pushing back to meet his, inner walls contracting as he stretches her. 

Shikamaru fucks her into the mattress, one hand on her hip and the other between her shoulder blades, pressing her down into the sheets.

It’s rough, almost feral the way he ruts into her from behind, cock bumping her cervix with each snap of his hips forward. The girth of him has her so split open that she can feel the glide of his shaft against her clit and in just a few strokes Sakura is  _ singing. _

Her entire body convulses with the force of her orgasm, toes curling and mouth opening in a silent scream. There are stars behind her eyelids, white hot flashes that are nearly disorienting coupled with the current of electricity that flows through her body. 

Behind her, Shikamaru’s thrusts become more erratic as he chases his own release. His hips buck forcefully against hers, and Sakura’s eyes snap open at the feel of his fingers against her clit. 

She gasps, attempting to pull sway, “Shika, I- I  _ can’t. _ It’s too much!” 

He pinches the overstimulated nub between his fingers, slowing his frantic thrusts into a deliriously slow grind before he growls out, “You can, and you  _ will.”  _

She can feel every ridge and vein of his cock as he eases in and out of her in unhurried strokes, moaning with every circle of his finger against her clit. 

This time when she comes, he follows, a guttural grunt leaving his lips as his cock swells and he spills himself inside of her. 

Shikamaru extracts his softening member from her, hissing when her walls contract in an attempt to keep him inside of her and collapsing beside her. 

They bask in the afterglow of their coupling, content in silently laying beside one another. It isn’t until Sakura places her hand against his chest, that he opens his eyes to look at her. 

Her eyes are shining now, no longer clouded by lust, glistening with unconcealed concern. “Are you okay? You were rougher than usual.” 

He props himself up on his elbow, opposite hand tracing the bruises already forming on her hips before nodding. “I am now.”

It’s the only reassurance she needs and he’s grateful that she never pushes, never asks for more than he can give. 

Instead she molds her body against his, tucking her head underneath his chin and draping an arm across his chest.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Mm, it’s okay, Shika. I liked it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love an aggressive Dom!Shika. I really think that after all the shit he’s gonna through he just really needs to let off some steam and Sakura is tough as fuck and liked a little rough sex. 
> 
> Any who! 
> 
> Leave me your thoughts pls!  
> ♥️ = you loved it  
> 🤓 = If Shika is your fav  
> 🔥 = if this left you as hot and bothered as it left me 😂
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr @wickedblossom13 
> 
> ✨✨✨✨


	3. Temari/Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari/Sakura and some face riding. 🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’d like to start off by saying that this is my very first attempt at writing f/f smut. As I am a heterosexual female I am simply assuming at what having fun sexy time with another female might be like. If someone with more experience than me in that department is reading this .. I apologize if my imagination did not do this pairing justice 😭😂
> 
> Anywho, LET’S GET KINKYYYY ❤️

There’s something about the brush of a soft chest against hers, the gentle curves of a woman compared to the fibrous frame of a man that sends a thrill down to her core. There’s a distinct difference in the way a woman worships your body with their hands and mouth that puts any cock to shame. At least that’s how Sakura feels now. Because Temari is the first woman she’s been with, the first woman she’s ever loved, and any man that came before pales in comparison. 

Sakura wraps her arm around her lover's neck, dragging her in for another kiss as she runs her fingers through her curly blonde mane. Their tongues intertwine in a sensual dance, drawing moans from both women as they explore each other’s mouths. 

Temari is the first to pull away, nibbling and licking a path down Sakura’s neck as her hand comes up to knead her left breast. Her teeth graze the junction between her neck and shoulder, smirking when she feels Sakura shudder underneath her. “Mm, I missed you.” 

Sakura moans when Temari rolls her nipple between her fingers, back arching off the bed, “I missed you too, Tem,  _ please.”  _

It’s been months since they’ve last seen each other and Temari’s normally steel-strength resolve vanishes completely at the sound of Sakura's pleas. She wraps her mouth around the neglected nipple, biting and suckling at the pebbled nub while her other hand trails down the taut skin of Sakura’s abdomen. 

Temari’s fingers move expertly and methodically, teasing the thin skin of Sakura’s hips before slipping between her folds. She circles her clit briefly before pushing two fingers inside her warm heat, a pleased hum leaving lips. “You’re so wet for me, babygirl.” She crooks her fingers up, teal eyes darkening when Sakura mewls and cants her hips toward her. “Tell me, Sakura-Chan, did you touch yourself while I was gone? Make yourself cum to the thought of my mouth and fingers?” 

Sakura gasps, toes curling when Temari adds a third finger, “Ah- Yes! I thought about you.”

This seems to be the right answer and Temari rewards her with the joining of her thumb against her clit, stroking the engorged bud while she fucks her with her fingers. “And what did you think about most? My fingers or my mouth?”

Temari enunciates every word with a thrust of her fingers and Sakura cries out her answer. “Your mouth!”

Her answer has Temari slipping her fingers away and Sakura nearly sobs at the loss of feeling, hips bucking to chase an orgasm that seems so far away now. 

Temari chuckles, a velvety soft sound that has Sakura nearly whining. “I can fix that.” She moves to lay on her back, pulling Sakura over her in one swift motion. Her hands cup Sakura’s bottom, urging her forward until her knees are rested on either side of Temari’s face. 

Sakura lets out a breathy moan, hands gripping the headboard in front of her to steady herself before looking down to see Temari’s head nestled underneath her. She can feel the warm air of her breath against her dripping core and she rocks her hips just slightly. “Temari,  _ please.”  _

Soft tanned hands trace the curve of Sakura’s ass, gliding over her toned cheeks before hooking her arms around her thighs. Temari’s smug smirk is the last thing Sakura sees before the blonde shifts her down and buries her face inside her. 

Sakura keens, grip tightening around the headboard until her knuckles blanch white. She can feel the glide of Temari’s tongue in between her folds, swirling around her entrance and coming back up to flick at her clit. 

“Fuck, Sakura. I almost forgot how good you taste.” 

Temari’s hands move to her hips, guiding her forward and then back, pushing and pulling until Sakura sets a pace for herself. Her tongue flattens, licking the length of her seam before she pushes it into Sakura’s entrance. The action causes Sakura to shake, head thrown back as she grinds her pussy against Temari’s face, walls clenching as she nears her finish.

Her hips are moving urgently now, pushing down with every thrust forward, moaning when she feels the curve of Temari’s nose nuzzled against her clit. 

Temari doesn’t seem to mind, hands moving to cup Sakura’s breast as she fucks herself on her mouth. She withdraws her tongue , lapping at the juices that are spilling out of Sakura, and then wraps her mouth around her clit and  _ sucks. _

The coil in Sakura’s belly finally snaps, and her body tenses with the first torrent of her orgasm. It rips a moan from her throat as she gyrates her hips against Temari’s mouth, legs trembling at the sheer force of her pleasure. She can feel the glide of a tongue around her clit, working her through the residual waves. 

Sakura collapses beside her, mind still fogged by a post-orgasmic haze although she feels vaguely embarrassed at the sight of her slick covering Temari’s face. Sakura flushes, reaching out to wipe her slick stained cheeks and murmurs a soft apology.

Temari catches her wrist, pressing a soft kiss against the palm of her hand, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Don’t be sorry, you know I love it.” She presses another kiss to the inside of her wrist and she smiles softly at her. “ _ And, _ I love you.”

Sakura beams, pulling her in for a quick kiss and scrambling to position herself between Temari’s parted legs. Emerald eyes meet teal and she whispers, “I love you, too” before she returns the favor. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s that! This was incredibly hard to write. Mostly because I struggled with the use of pronouns and flow. Did you guys like? 
> 
> If it sucked just ignore this chapter, don’t mind me. 😂 
> 
> ❤️ = If you loved it  
> 💦 = If you really really loved it  
> 😈 = If you like the idea of Sakura sitting on Temari’s face as much as I do


End file.
